No Intention of Return
by Annika the Merciful
Summary: A year after the war has ended Hermione leaves Ron and decides to leave the wizarding world for a muggle life. Hermione decides to become a surgeon and is joined by two people she never expected. EWE. HGxRW and HGxDM and BZxOC.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter 1: Leaving Everything Behind

Hermione looked around her surroundings after the final battle at Hogwarts. There was so much carnage and destruction she couldn't believe that she hadn't felt the shock yet of losing so many friends. But Hermione figured that the adrenaline from all the fighting was still coursing its way through her blood and it would be a little while yet before she really felt the shock of everything. All that she and Harry and Ron had fought through to get to this point, to get to the point where they had defeated the Dark Lord and she sighed with relief, it was finally over. Looking up she found Ron staring at her as she looked around. He walked slowly over to her never letting his eyes wander from her face. "It's finally over." He stated quietly. To them it was a reality that hadn't quite set in yet.

Hermione looked up at his face taking in the expression of a boy that was forced to grow up a too young of an age and her melted a little as she thought about everything that had happened to them. Turning to face Ron Hermione placed her hand gently on his face making him look at her. "Yes it is." Was all she said before Hermione leaned in and kissed him gently waiting for his reaction. Ron's surprise didn't last long when he wrapped his arms around her waist and promptly kissed her back with all of the emotion he had been feeling: fear, love, happiness, relief, sadness, remorse, and confusion.

When they pulled apart they stared at each other letting their breaths intermingle as they tried to figure out what this was and what it meant for them. "Marry me?" Ron asked quietly though it came out more as a statement than a question. Hermione looked at him with happiness dancing across her face. She didn't have the words to describe how she had wanted to hear that question for such a long time. Grasping his face in her hands she pressed her lips against his as hard as she could, putting all the love she had for him into that one kiss. He sucked in a breath as he sucked her bottom lip while tilting her head up so that he could deepen the kiss. Hermione smiled into the kiss and pressed against Ron harder bringing them closer as her hands found their way into his red hair. A few minutes later they came up for air panting as they smiled and just held each other waiting to see what would happen in the coming months. They both looked up as they heard people walking their way and smiled as Harry was walking with his arm around Ginny's waist whispering something into her ear to make her smile.

"Hey you two." Harry smiled, he felt so relieved

"Hey Harry! Hey Ginny!" Hermione couldn't stop smiling as Ron had slid his arms around her waist from behind and held her tightly against him.

Ginny smiled at both of them before turning to Harry and plant a gentle kiss on his cheek before snuggling closer into his arms. The four walked back towards the castle smiling and happy as they shared their joy with their respective partners. Things were about to change for the good and that happiness spilled over.

A year after the war Hermione was still feeling the effects of it. After she and Ron had become engaged their relationship progressed very quickly from just snogging to sex. Hermione loved the way that Ron made her feel but six months into the relationship everything stopped. No more sex, no sweet good-night kisses, no morning showers together. Hermione couldn't figure out what had changed, they were happy right? They wanted to be together, right? Hermione silently worried that she had done something wrong, that she wasn't pretty enough, and that she was boring. However, Hermione being Hermione decided to be logical, or at least make an effort, about it and talk to Harry and Ginny before her thoughts got the better of her. Writing a quick letter to Harry explaining that she wanted to talk about Ron's abrupt change in behaviour Hermione gave the letter to the owl before starting her morning routine. She was brushing her teeth after breakfast when she heard the light tapping of a beak on glass as she turned to retrieve Harry's response. Harry had also noticed the change and had wondered if she could meet him and Ginny for lunch at the apartment. Hermione sent a swift response saying that would work splendidly before getting back to her routine.

As the lunch hour approached she suddenly felt very nervous about talking to Harry and Ginny about something so personal. Once she and Ron and made it public there hadn't been a moments rest as reporters and journalists wanted all the inside dirty details about their relationship. Hermione did damage control while Ron just stood there for moral support, but Hermione had never talked about her sex life with anyone, even Ginny. Though Ginny was her best friend it didn't seem fair to talk about how good or bad the sex was with her brother and there really wasn't anyone else she was close enough with that she could talk about her sex life with. So she had settled a long time ago about just keeping it to herself. Now though, now she was going to have to discuss with Ron's sister and his best friend, to say she was embarrassed was the understatement of the century.

There was a soft knock on the door and Hermione was pulled from her thoughts. She needed advice and she knew that Harry and Ginny were the only two that could be helpful, she set aside her pride and decided that this would be the logical choice. She politely invited them as she stepped back from the door and ushered them onto the lightly shaded veranda off the house. Sitting on the table were sandwiches, fruit, and freshly made lemonade. Hermione asked how they were doing, as Harry and Ginny had gotten married a little over a month ago and the smiles on their faces were the proof of how very happy they truly were. "So, you want to talk about Ron now?" Harry asked abruptly during a lull in conversation.

"We might as well." Hermione sighed, she really didn't want to talk about _this_ with _them _but again the logical part of her brain told her that it was the only way to get answers. After a minute she bluntly asked, "Harry, is Ron…" she gasped for air before she finished the sentence, "Is Ron seeing someone else?" Harry and Ginny both exploded with no's as they were shocked with the question, once they had all calmed down Ginny looked at Hermione, "What's changed to make you think that?"

"We stopped having sex every night." Hermione answered quietly. Ginny blushed, she really didn't want to talk about her brother having sex with her best friend but that was a major change, no wonder Hermione thought that Ron was seeing someone else. Ginny sighed; she didn't know what was going on with him. She hadn't actually spoken with Ron in nearly three weeks.

"Hermione, love, when did this happen?" Ginny asked

"Two weeks ago. We were in the middle of you know…_it_ and he just got up and said he was bored and left me there on the bed and went and took a shower. He didn't come back to bed that night." Hermione definitely saw Ginny blush as she was trying not to imagine what exactly they had been doing.

"Wait…he didn't finish? He just left you there?" Harry was furious.

"Harry, it isn't the first time…that was probably the third time it had happened. However after that he just stopped even trying to be interested. I did a strip tease for him Harry and he didn't move. _At all_." Hermione was beyond being embarrassed but he needed to know what had happened.

Harry was concerned for Ron this was a huge change because every time that Ron talked to Harry about Hermione in was usually in reference to her being a goddess of some sort. Ron had seemed so in love with her that no other woman could ever satisfy him like she could, but there was a time that Harry had like Hermione and if she was doing a strip tease and Ron wasn't responding then there was definitely a problem because Hermione was beautiful.

"Am….am I not-" Hermione was cut off before she could finish the question by Ginny.

"Hermione don't you even go there! You are one of the most beautiful people that I know. You are absolutely breath taking and amazing. Don't go there Hermione Jean Granger, you know better." Ginny was furious at Ron for even making Hermione doubt herself. Hermione was a strong, self-assured woman how dare he undermine her like this.

"Harry what do I do. He won't talk to me, when he comes home he's drunk and doesn't want anything to do with me. He's been sleeping in the spare room." Hermione looked away

"Is that why you have a black eye? Has he started to hit you?" Harry's voice was tense

"It…it wasn't him. It was me. I was clumsy and fell and hit my eye." She looked away

"Hermione-" Harry reached out and touched her arm lightly

"Harry, Ginny, you know I love you both right?" she looked to them for their approval "I need a holiday...a very long holiday and I don't expect I shall return...in fact, I mean not to.*"

They both looked at her and smiled sadly, Hermione had changed and she needed time to recoup, get back on her feet, they sighed, they knew that she needed to leave their world; they just didn't want to let her go. They got up and hugged her and then left without saying much else, it was then and there that Hermione started questioning why she was with Ron and to her surprise she could find no reason…no reason at all to stay with him. However Hermione decided that she would give him a little more time before leaving him completely.

Six more months had passed and there had been no good change in Ron's behaviour only bad. He started to come home drunk on a regular basis and hitting her had become a regular occurrence. To the outside world Ron and Hermione were the epitome of the perfect fairytale happiness that everyone sought. Ron and Hermione were set to be married within the next year but though everyone was anxiously waiting the wedding Hermione was dreading it. No one knew what this boy had become and in the face of danger and the war Ron did not know how to cope and so he turned his mind to other things, to the things that seemed better when liquor was added.

It was a very hot summer evening with the stars out and glimmering in the beautiful dark blue night sky. Hermione was sitting on the porch of their shared apartment waiting for Ron to get home so she could tell him that it was over. She had given him six months and nothing had changed and she wasn't about to sit around and do nothing anymore. As she had predicted around one in the morning Ron stumbled through the door alcohol wafting from his breath.

"Ron, you're finally home. I was worried about you." Hermione stood and smiled at her fiancé. Ron looked at her and sneered before dragging her close to him for a too rough kiss. Hermione pushed Ron back with all of her strength and only barely was able to push him back enough to put more distance between them. The look of rage that crossed his face gave her all the warning she was going to get before he started his usual assault. "So, is that how you want it to be?" Ron spat at her. "I have no idea what you are talking about." Hermione responded trying to keep her cool. Hermione was rarely scared- after fighting and defeating the Dark Lord, chasing after the seven horcruxes, saving Harry, Ron, and everyone else she was afraid of nothing, but Ron….Ron was a matter quite different from everything else she had faced.

"You know what Hermione. How about you just have sex with me and that is the end of it?" He was tired and drunk and she was not going to have sex with him.

"I'm too tired Ronald. I'm not in the mood." Her voice steeled and she knew there was no turning back.

"What did you say to me?" Ron exclaimed "How dare you think that you can defy me!" Ron met her in two strides, slapped her across the face then punched her turned around and walked out. To Hermione the room was spinning, she could feel her eye swelling from where he had hit her and she could still feel the tingling sensation from where his hand slammed against her check. She tried sitting up only to feel the world spin ten times faster before she slid back down on the floor and passed out.

Ron walked out the door and leaned against the wall next to it. He wasn't sure what was going on. He hated that he hit her, but it always seemed to be the way to let off steam that was pent up from the months of trying to find and destroy the horcruxes. Ron sighed turning back into the apartment that he shared with his best friend and the woman that he had loved. He didn't know what else to do. He grabbed a piece of parchment scribbling a quick note, packing an overnight bag and leaving. He was going to go to Bill and Fleur's for a few days to blow off some steam and get some perspective. That's what he needed to do. He grabbed his bag and apparated away without even looking at Hermione.

It was late morning when Hermione finally came around and remembered everything that had happened last night. When she looked around to gain her bearings everything seemed the same that was until she stood up and very slowly made her way into the bedroom. There was a note that lay on the bed in _his_ writing, Hermione made her way over to read the note.

_Hermione, I'm taking a vacation for a few days, I'll be back and I hope that you are in more of a mood after I return than you were last night. See you in three days._

_Ron._

Hermione had to laugh at the note; he thought that if he gave her some time alone than she would give in to him. He didn't and probably couldn't realise that she would never give in to him. She picked up the same quill that he had written his note with and turned the parchment over to write her own note.

_Ron, I'll never be in the mood for you. I'm leaving. Don't try and find me, don't try and come after me. I've got a restraining order out on you and if come within even 100 meters of me you'll be body bound until the Ministry can deal with you. I'm done._

_H._

Hermione had spoken with Harry again about the changes in Ron's behaviour, even going so far as to explain his hitting her. Harry wanted to hurt Ron for what he was doing to Hermione but every time that Harry came around Ron left too soon for him to say anything. Harry hugged Hermione as she told him of her decision, of leaving the wizarding world and never coming back. Harry held her as her body shook with sobs, she needed to leave, she needed to start over, but most of all needed to get away from him. Hermione asked Harry to get Ginny so that she could say good-bye before she left for the muggle world and a muggle life. Harry obliged and left so he could go get Ginny and explain what was happening. When Harry returned he was shocked to see all of the furniture gone, the apartment clean and Hermione with two suitcases waiting by the door.

"I'm so sorry 'Mione. I wish you didn't have to leave." Ginny whispered against her best friend.

"I need this right now, Gin and I think you know that too." Hermione whispered back before kissing Ginny and Harry on the check. She looked at them one more time, grasped her luggage and whispered "Good-bye."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
* The astrik is a direct quote from Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring, I take no credit for that line.

This is the first chapter of many. I hope you enjoyed it and please remember to review. Thanks!

Annika~


	2. Chapter 2: Finding a Roommate or Two

Disclaimer: I do not own anything, except Helen. Helen is mine.

Chapter 2: Finding a Roommate

Within a week of leaving the wizarding world Hermione had found a comfortable flat in the heart of London. A three bed, two bath flat that was cozy and tucked between other apartment buildings housing many of the working people of the city. The soft flowing colours of the rooms made Hermione think of her own house with her parents and had to make herself stop the thoughts before the tears started to spill. Hermione sighed, it had been a tough decision to leave the wizarding world and one she was not ready to make but she needed the time and space away from all the things that kept her trapped in the memories of the past. Hermione had decided that she was going to go to school to become a surgeon, she wanted to save lives instead of take them. She had spoken with the Minister of magic (as seeing how she had no muggle high school diploma) about working at the one and only muggle-wizarding hospital that existed. The Minister had consented and was told that she was not the only one following this career path. The Ministry had an agreement with Cambridge University and their pre-med program was one of the best. Hermione was happy to be striving towards something. It would be a long and tough road but Hermione knew tough and she needed something to get her thoughts away from everything she was leaving behind. Though Hermione still felt the pangs of loneliness at leaving her other family she really had needed a break. The months that had transpired between the end of the war and her move to the muggle world Hermione had tried her hardest to stay strong but she was cracking. _A shell can take only so many cracks before it breaks._ Hermione thought as she pulled her furniture out of her small clutch into her new bedroom.

Hermione's bedroom was a soft green with white curtains that made Hermione think of a meadow on a sunny day. Pulling her furniture out of her bag Hermione began placing her bed, dresser, and desk in the room. Her room was of good size and the bed came out from the wall next to the door as her desk was placed underneath the window so that she could study by the daylight. She placed her dresser on the right-side wall next to her closet. Hermione smiled, it looked comfortable but it was still missing something. As Hermione was thinking about what was missing the phone in the kitchen rang, pulling Hermione from her thoughts. Hermione walked out of her bedroom down the hall to the kitchen, picking up the phone while filling the kettle with water for tea.

"Hello?" Hermione inquired

"Hermione! It's Helen!" Helen's cheery voice drifted over the phone and made Hermione smile. Helen was one of the few people that Hermione had met and befriended. Helen was a kind and compassionate young woman, about Hermione's age with long honey brown hair and beautiful bright green eyes.

"Helen, how are you?" Hermione's voice carried the genuine happiness at receiving the call from her new friend.

"I am wonderful, how are you? Are you finished getting settled?" Helen's pleasant voice inquired

"Yes, I think I am. I've set up my room but it still seems to be missing something. It seems so strange to be back in London but I absolutely love the flat. Now if only I could find two roommates to help split the rent."

"Well what if I told you that two very handsome gentlemen that I met this morning are looking for a place to stay?" Helen laughed lightly at how the fates were bringing things together.

"Really? Do you know their names? I would love to meet them as soon as I could."

"Well how about you come and join me for lunch at the new pub down the street. It seems quite delightful and who knows, they might just show up." Helen giggled again as indeed; the two gentlemen were sitting right in front of her.

"Well I say that sounds like a lovely idea. I take you're already there?" There was a slightly pause as Hermione waited for the confirmation, "Alright, I'll be there in about ten minutes I just need to clean up a bit. See you soon." And with that Helen and Hermione rang off.

Helen glanced at both men sitting across from her. Their posture was tight and aristocratic which made them look older than they were. Draco was wearing his trademark black suit with a dark green shirt and silver tie, Helen thought she recognized the colours from somewhere but could not put her finger on it. His hair was slicked back and his bangs fell slightly across his face against his pale skin. Helen could help thinking how much of an angel he looked, but then thought how cold and disconnected looked as well. Helen's attention wandered to the other handsome gentleman sitting in front of her. Though she thought his name odd she couldn't help but be taken aback by his strong features and high-cheek bones. His dark skin looked warm and inviting compared to the pale skin of his friend. She thought that they both must have been of good breeding which is what had originally drawn her to them. When she met them they seemed to be lost arguing about which form of transportation would be best in avoiding the muggles. She laughed at the term and straightened herself to "accidentally" run into them. After that Helen had introduced herself as the heiress of multi-million dollar company and was going to be attending Cambridge for pre-med. They both lit up at her, thinking that maybe muggle society wasn't so bad if they were surrounded by the high class society. Helen brought her thoughts back to the present as she waited for her friend to arrive and showoff the two gorgeous men in front of her.

As soon as Hermione walked in both men stared not entirely sure if this is what they wanted. Helen stood up from her seat to go and great her friend at the door. Hermione embraced her friend and looked to where she pointed. The two men hadn't turned around but she hadn't needed them to, to know immediately who they were.

"Helen, I need a breath of air. Go…go and sit down, I'll be back in a few minutes." Hermione wasn't sure if she could deal with this. Though Blaise had never said anything to her directly about being a "mudblood" he didn't have to, he was with Draco's group and by default he hated her. They both seemed to have grown taller in the last year Hermione had noticed but she wasn't quite sure if she wanted _them_ living with her. She was fighting to keep her head above the water and she didn't know if living with the two of them would make her drown or fight harder. She took a deep breath summoned her Gryffindor courage and walked back in.

"Hermione, this is Dra-"

"Helen, I am quite aware of who both of these men are, though whether they deserve the term gentlemen or not is still undecided." Hermione's gaze was strong on both of them.

"Hermione please sit." Helen couldn't help but see the contempt in her friend's eyes at both of the men. Whatever had transpired between them had been of great issue.

"Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Zabini, what brings you to muggle London, I can't imagine you'd come here willingly?" Hermione slid into the seat next to her friend stiffly.

"So formal Granger? I thought we were friends." Draco's smirk told her otherwise.

"Friends would be stretching it. With you two, business is always better. So it's Miss Granger if you don't mind." Hermione's tone was strong and authoritative. There was a slight pause as the tension rose in the air. Blaise looked around at the small pub with a sneer before looking back at Hermione and Helen. He couldn't deny that Helen was beautiful, she was a petite woman and her hair was absolutely breath-taking but she was muggle and that changed everything.

"Granger, huh? I thought you'd be with Weasel by now wouldn't you agree Blaise?" Draco leaned forward as if you intimidate Hermione as Blaise just laughed.

"He and I aren't together ferret." Hermione's voice steeled

"A bit touchy today are we Granger?" Draco mocked

"Shut it Malfoy. I was here to see Helen, not the likes of you."

"Hermione, are you all settled in the flat?" Helen asked trying to bring the conversation back around to the beginning.

"The two rooms upstairs are still empty. I'm going to finish putting up everything later tonight. Classes start on Monday and I still need to get all my supplies, books, and study before then. Three days isn't much time." Hermione looked again at both men and sighed she truly despised both of them sometime but the better part of her was warring inside telling her that the war had changed them. But part of her just couldn't believe that the two biggest pure blood bigots would change in such a short amount of time, though the war had changed everyone. "So Malfoy, Zabini, why are you in muggle London?" Hermione gave them both a pointed look.

They passed a few looks between each other before Draco turned to respond to the question. "We're starting classes on Monday as well. Where will you be attending classes? Zabini and I will be attending Cambridge, as you can see we get the best of both worlds." The sneer was back and Hermione was fighting every urge to pull her wand out of her pocket, stun them and walk away. Restraining herself she placed a placating smile on her face before asking, "And what makes you think I'll let you two stay in my home?" Hermione's voice grew defensive. She was rethinking even letting them into her flat to stay.

"Because, it's us and we always get what we want." Draco's condescension sickened her, oh how she hated him at that moment. Hermione paused, "Right, so in my world, where you have no idea how to get around, no idea how to function, and nowhere to sleep you're trying to use your high-and-mighty pureblood status to convince me to let you stay in my rooms. Please your must be mad." Hermione started laughing and couldn't stop. The boys looked at each other and sneered at her mockingly.

"Look Granger, we need a place to stay and we're willing to pay you." Draco's voice was tense

"In what? Galleons? They do nothing in this world and if you were so smart you'd know that. Give me one good reason why I should let you stay in my flat?" Hermione looked at them both awaiting an answer. What they didn't know is that she could actually convert the galleons into pounds to help pay for the rent and utilities, but she wasn't about to let them think that. They were both silent and as the minutes ticked Hermione became less and less inclined to let them have the rooms.

"Because we've changed." Blaise finally spoke. His voice was deep and flat.

"Oh really? And how are you going to prove to me that I'd let you two, two people that hate muggle-borns, that hate anything muggle, and hate anything that isn't pure live with me so that you can mock me every day of my life?" Hermione's voice had risen slightly with anger.

"Granger, stop. Just stop." Draco ran his hand through his hair. He wasn't about to beg Hermione for a place to stay, but living with someone from the wizarding world was better than living with a muggle…even if they were almost one in the same. "Look, things happened after the war. Things changed. We're going into the pre-med surgical unit and we want to save lives. I know this sounds cliché and you have no idea how much I could absolutely hate you right for making me say all this, but we have nowhere else to go." Draco looked torn, emotions running across his face.

Hermione thought about it for several minutes wondering if he was telling the truth or just trying to make her life hell, either way her better gave in. If this failed she could just kick them out and find new roommates, or at least she hoped she could. "Be at my place at 7. Helen will bring you. You can bring your stuff by and we'll establish the rules. I want 100 galleons a month on the first of every month. Now if you'll excuse me I have some business to take care of. Helen I'll ring you later so we can chat, I apologise for this," Hermione paused trying to think of an appropriate word, "situation. Have a good afternoon Helen. I'll see you two later." She glared at Draco and Blaise before standing up and leaving the pub without having eaten a thing. _What did I get myself into?_ Hermione wondered as she walked to the bookstore down the block.

Author's Note:

Chapter 2 is done and 3 is being written as we speak. So the story will kick off with their time in Pre-Med and then through their Residencies.

1 Galleon = £5.00 (I did some googling and this is what I found and the conversion I'll be using.)

Please review! Your thoughts are welcomed, whether they're flames or compliments both are great!

Annika~


End file.
